


Equivalence to Break

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Eventual spones, Gen, M/M, go me, maybe mcspirk, oh look I started another multi chapter fic instead of working on the other million unfinished ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: Something strange is going on with Dr. McCoy. He's become less irritable as of late, but when he's not working, he's either eating or sleeping, with little in between. Plus a select few crewmen have stated they've seen a flash of, well, /something/ out of the corner of their eyes when he passes by. One of them is Spock. He then on decides to pay special attention to the doctor, but is that because of the flashes, or the fact that Spock has begun to feel inexplicably more comfortable around the man? What could this all mean for our dear doctor? Is it something good, or perhaps something dangerous? (Started based on a completely different prompt I got on tumblr, but then it kept on expanding more and more and now here we are. Doctor!Christine Chapel because why not. Takes place near the end of the 5-year mission.)





	

A soft whistle lulled in McCoy's ears, getting louder as it stirred him from his slumber. Keeping his eyes shut, he fumbled around for the button on the comm, once feeling it he cleared his throat and answered.

"McCoy, here."

"It's Chapel, sir. The results of the test on Ensign Va'stev are in."

"Thank you, Doctor." he said carefully, trying to sound more awake than he was. "I'll be there in a moment." 

Lifting his finger off the comm, McCoy forced his eyes open to the dim light of his office, his eyes taking their sweet time to focus correctly. He lifted his head off of his arms that cushioned him on the desk, and the motion sensors reacted, turning the light intensity from dim to the norm, 80%, in about a second.

McCoy cussed and scrunched his face at the sudden blinding light. He blinked multiple times in a row to let them adjust, but from the pain in his head he still had a bit of a hangover. He didn't even drink that much, but he supposed that came with age.

Pushing himself up from his desk, McCoy felt the tension in his back muscles that warned him not to fall asleep at his desk again. A warning he was going to probably listen to, as his joints were already sore enough lately.

After carefully stretching, McCoy made his way to the door, stopping to straighten himself up in the reflection of his supply cabinet. Luckily, he didn't appear much worse for the wear than normal.

Letting out a tired sigh, he moved through the doors into the quiet sickbay that was only filled with soft footsteps and the gentle beeping of monitors. 

It was nearing the middle of fourth shift, around 03:00 hours, so it was expected to be this calm as nearly three-quarters of the crew were fast asleep. Sickbay hadn't had much traffic lately either, which McCoy was obviously grateful for, save for the fact that there was only really paperwork for him to do now. Another reason he had been anticipating Ensign Va'stev's results besides the obvious of quicker recovery, was because it would give him a chance to work outside of his office for the first time this week.

"How're they holding up, Doctor?" He asked as he approached Chapel. She had been switched to third shift recently due to Dr. M'Benga's temporary assignment to Vulcan, and it looks like she was finally starting to get used to the hours.

"They're stable." Chapel sighed and handed McCoy the ensign's file, which he skimmed through as she spoke. "Their results are positive, but we won't be able to do anything until the drug is out of their system and they're rested; about another six hours."

"Well, at least it's not an immediate need to do the surgery, but-"

"Doctor?" The whisper broke his comment. "Is that..."

McCoy and Chapel both turned around to face the ensign in question on the biobed, who was now stirring from their sleep. 

"How you feeling, ensign?" Chapel asked, immediately rushing to their side, McCoy right behind her. 

They paused and blinked themselves awake. "Everything considered," they groaned as they tried to move, but quickly gave up that venture. "At least I can avoid deskwork for awhile." 

"Every crewman's dream," McCoy chuckled softly. "Except the pain, of course."

"Still better than deskwork."

"Alright, enough talk about work. The only work you should focus on is getting some rest." Chapel piped up, helping adjust the blanket to make it more comfortable for them. She turned to McCoy with an expectant look. "Go on-you too. Shoo." She flicked her hand at him in a notion to leave. "And before you even think about working more, you have six hours until the surgery, and I need you in top shape."

McCoy scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, at this point I wasn't gonna put up much of a fight." He tried and failed to stifle a yawn. "Not much ta' do but paperwork, anyways." He chuckled, looking to the ensign.

"That'd put you to sleep even faster, I think." Chapel smiled as she put the ensign's chart back and nodded to McCoy. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Doctor," he nodded back before turning around and heading toward the door.

"Is that..." Chapel commented.

The confusion in her voice caused McCoy to turn around, an eyebrow piqued. "Something wrong?"

"...No, nevermind. My eyes are just playing tricks on me again."

McCoy gave her a concerned look. "...Well, make sure ta' not overwork yourself, Christine. Nurse Tahleya is still new, but can handle sickbay until the next shift, if you need it."

"Thank you, Len," Chapel smiled. "But I'm alright. Just adjusting to the shifts still."

"Alright," McCoy once again nodded his goodbye, though from his expression he was not thoroughly convinced. "Goodnight."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he left, Chapel stared after McCoy for a few seconds. Had what she seen be real, or just a trick of her eyes? The doctor had been acting odd as well, being more compliant than normal. These late hours must be getting to her, she decided. After all, if it was real, it was quite impossible. 

No... improbable. 

"You saw it too, right?" Ensign Va'stev spoke up from their bed. "On his back."

Chapel looked to Va'stev, but paused. So it wasn't just her, but in Va'stev's state, their senses weren't the most reliable, either. "Nevermind that. You need to rest, and that's an order." She scolded as she dimmed the lights around their bed even more than before.

"Well, it probably wouldn't be Doctor McCoy anyway, if I had my choice in it." They yawned as they shut their eyes and began to fall asleep.


End file.
